Tokyo Ghoul Kistune
by Historian1120
Summary: The story of a peculiar ghoul who after some years outside the 20th ward, seems to come back after the operation to kill the owl, just to see the ashes of what he once knew as friends.


Tokyo Ghoul Kitsune

A blue hair girl with pigtails and a tall blonde long hair girl are sitting on the couch watching a TV show when suddenly it changes into and special last hour report

Reporter: The latest new, the CCG have founded the hiding spot of the one eyed owl, a giant operative is taking place in the 20 district so it is recommendable to stay away or locking yourselves at home to avoid any civilian casualties, the helicopter is taking live images of the hiding spot of this SSS ghoul, what, a cafeteria called Anteiku seems to be the hiding spot, agent Yukinori Shinohara is getting out of the cafeteria and he has just given the sign of approval, we will keep you informed of the events of this operative from the CCG.

Blue hair girl: Isn't that the place where Maiko comes from.

The tall blonde girl nods when a Brunette girl with a pony tail enters the room with a plate full of meat slices, following her is a small girl with black hair carrying a bowl of eyes.

Brunette girl: Remember to don't eat too much, there isn't much meat on the fridge so… isn't that Anteiku

Black hair girl: Where Maiko comes from right?

Meanwhile a slim hand with delicate fingers and taken care nails is pouring "wine" into five beer glasses while murmuring a happy song "Almost there, girls" a gentle voice says from the kitchen

Brunette: Doesn't that means that Yoshimura is there with Yomo and Touka

Blonde girl: I don't know, lets just hope that they escaped

A long light brown hair person is walking while murmuring a happy song with a plate carrying the five glasses and as soon as it sees the TV, "Maiko", the plate with glasses drops and spills all the blood in the floor.

21 years before

Three ghouls dressed in black suits are running from a blonde short hair woman dressed in white and black with a whip quinque, while running they get inside an alley one of the ghouls takes out his ukaku and shoots crystals at the woman who dodges them and slices his throat in one lash, the other ghoul jumps at her trying to bite her but she stabs the ghoul with her heel and cuts the head of the ghoul while strangling him with the quinque, the last ghoul runs past her and crosses a street. While on the other side of the street the ghoul just stares at the woman who now walks towards him slowly, while in the middle of the street she stops and says

Blonde investigator: Just give up, I must admit very brave from you to not be wearing a mask, not much people goes out at this late in the night with large black bags on their shoulders, only ghouls.

Ghoul: I told you already, they weren't good people, they were criminals, I guess you didn't saw but they shot one of my friends

Blonde investigator: And shooting one of your friends earns you the right to kill them

Ghoul: No, but I think the right to feed my family and theirs isn't something that has to be earned

Blonde investigator: But the right to feed mine is earned, to earn it, I must kill y-

Out of nowhere two racing cars appear out of nowhere by the time they notice the blonde woman, is too late for her to get out of the way, the blonde woman just freezes. But the ghoul suddenly jumps to push the woman out of the way and gets hit by the car. Fortunately, the ghoul rolls in the roof of one car and finished on the floor, both cars keep racing.

Blonde investigator: STOP ASSHOLES

The woman sees the ghoul in the floor with his arm broken and his head bleeding, she runs to check on him and with a confused face she says

Blonde investigator: Why did you saved me?

Ghoul: *cough* you told me you have a family, I also have one and I don't want *cough* yours to feel sad, dying by the hand of a human I saved, at least I saved you, I am happy about it. Finish me and go with your family

Blonde investigator: I… but… *sigh* where can I take you?

Ghoul: Huh, 6th ward, Bar and Restaurant Heavenview…

Blonde investigator: I guess I have to go get my car, hey are you awake

The Ghoul then passes out

A blue car with three black bags on its back and the passed-out ghoul, a man in his 40s with a full black suit, his hair is a dark brown, his light brown eyes closed. this car stops in front of the restaurant, a four plant building, the second floor has a balcony that showcases the bar and in the first level there are two big windows showing the interior of the restaurant, ten wood tables with furnished chairs, the white paint of the walls gives a modern look to the insides, the large table of the cashier has black and white metal table, behind it four fridges with natural beverages and sodas, also the door to the kitchen, on the other side of the restaurant there are some stairs that lead to the bar, in the window there is a neon red and white signal with the name "Heavenview". As soon as the woman stops the neon sign turns off and a waitress walks out and tries to reach of the metal curtain to cover the windows and close the restaurant, the woman however cannot reach the lever, she struggles but then a gentle voice behind her says "Let me help you miss", the blonde ghoul investigator grabs the handle and pulls it down and does the same with the other, "thank you, you are very kind" the waitress says.

"Talking about kindness" the ghoul investigator asks the waitress, at the same time she inspects her, a blonde long hair woman, with green eyes, with a gentle yet serious face, her breast seem to be at least a C cup, but then she realizes she is pregnant maybe 9 months, she wears a white long sleeve shirt with black pants and sneakers, upon that a black apron with the name "Kana" written on one side. "I need to make you some answers miss Kana"

Kana: Sure miss? *a confused expression strikes her face*

Blonde investigator: Call me miss K, I am a ghoul investigator *a surprised face strikes Kana*, I found a friend of yours, he is in that car over there, do you know him?

As soon as miss K turns around Kana has its Rinkaku pointing at her, five white tails pointing at her chest, with a smile on her face

Kana: It wasn't enough killing my husband, but now you come to kill the rest of my family, heartless bitch

Miss K: Not quite, I was going to be rolled by a car and he saved me, but being a ghoul didn't help much, he passed out and well here he is

Kana: Oh my god, thank you so much, and sorry about his

Miss K: don't worry, also I took my time and charged the "food" they were taking, I will help you with your husband, you take out the other.

Kana: Ok, again, you don't know how grateful I am

Two days later

The Heavenview restaurant is full of families and people eating, Kana is serving the food while the Ghoul that saved miss K is in the door waiting for clients to lead them to a table, a blonde little girl with long hair is walking by the hand of her mother, the kid runs and touched the hip of the ghoul

Little girl: Hey Mister, me and my mommy are going to be eating here

Ghoul: Sure, little miss, where is your mom?

Miss K: Hello… Sayo, how are you holding up

Sayo: *surprised but tranquil* pretty good, thank you for you know now doing what you should, come here I have the table for you two ladies

Seated by the window the little girl and the woman sit, but the kid eyes glare at a trampoline

Little girl: Look mom can I go?

Miss K: Sure, honey just come back when the food is here

Little girl: yeeee

Sayo hands the menu to Miss K

Miss K: Why?

Sayo: Why what Miss K?

Miss K: Why you told me where you lived and worked, the other guys families live here too, and I can guess all the workers are ghouls

Sayo: How did you knew that everyone here is-

Miss K: it's called intuition, I could have easily brought the whole CCG here and killed you, your family and your friends' families, why did you take the risk?

Sayo: Well you see, I trusted you, you have a family too and you already made two wives' widows, you didn't point you quinque at me when you saw me weak, the real question would be why did you didn't kill me?

Miss K: I don't know, maybe because you saved me or maybe because I didn't want to carry the weigh of three widows or three families, why did you save me?

Sayo: Well I am not like most ghouls you see, the clowns, the one eyed owl all of them are awful people, they just care for killing people and making chaos, I believe that maybe one day humans and ghouls can live together as one, it may be hard and ridiculous but I know it's possible, I only kill people that have done bad in this world, humans and ghouls equal, I just want peace. I have quite a backstory, my parents died by the hands of other ghouls, so I don't hold any hate against you humans. But as I told you I hold hate against bad people

Miss K: Your really are an exception, then help me to help you

Sayo: And how is that Miss K?

Miss K: Well tell me the whereabouts of the leader of the clowns or the one-eyed owl, I will make sure to kill them myself

Sayo: Very kind of you Miss K, what are you going to order?

Miss K: oh, sure, a burger with fries for me and a child menu burger for my daughter, I hope your burgers aren't as your resistance to crashes

Sayo: Don't worry we use special recipe for the meat.. jajaja joke, don't worry I assure you will love them

Miss K: jajaja sure

After a while the little girl and miss K are talking when Sayo brings the food

Sayo: Here is your food Madam and here is yours, princess

Little girl: Thank you so much Mister

Sayo: Oh, almost forgot, a handkerchief for you and another one for you miss K

Miss K: Thanks, Sayo

Miss K then opens the handkerchief and sees that something is written inside, she just smiles and looks at Sayo, who is leaning in the womb of Kana and hugging her

The next day

The Heavenview sign turns off and Sayo goes out to close the metal curtain but then

Sayo: Oh, Miss K didn't hope to see you so soon, you did your job al-

Ghoul investigator: So, this is the Ghoul you talked about Miss K

Miss K: Yes, Mister K, Hello Sayo, I brought up a friend to talk about "conditions"

Sayo: Ok, let's go upstairs

A week later

Sayo is sitting outside a hospital looking at the trees, then Miss K appears

Miss K: Hello Sayo, may I seat

Sayo: Sure, Miss K

Miss K: Today is the day, you feel ready

Sayo: Yes, I am, but Kana just gave birth my son, my third kid

Miss K: Son? Wasn't it going to be a girl and you didn't tell me you have two kids

Sayo: The doctor was wrong apparently, yes two girls and now my son

Miss K: Quite a family you have, my little girl and my husband are already making me crazy, you have my respects

Sayo: Such an honor

Miss K: And your kids have a kagune too?

Sayo: Yes, my eldest daughter has a white Koukaku, despite mine being red, and my youngest daughter has a red rinkaku, despite my wife´s being white, and my son has a pink rinkaku but the doctor was very amazed for some reason, I guess a pink kagune is very rare

Miss K: I see… I didn't know they served to ghouls in the hospital

Sayo: No, they don't, but there is one doctor that does, he is very gentle, I guess you can call him Doctor K jajajaja

Miss K: I guess the letter K is famous now

Sayo: Yeah, might as well change my name to Kayo at this point

Miss K: Why are you telling me this, you know I could kill your family and the rest of the people that work at heavenview, I could eradicate all that you love whenever I want, but you still do it

Sayo: I trust you, the day I saved you, the face you made when you saw the cars, reminded of my mother when the owl killed my father, then she was eaten, just to make time for me to escape

Miss K: And that is why you gave me the whereabouts of the owl that day, and why you agreed to this

Sayo: Yes, and I trust you that you will only kill me and let my family go

Miss K: You really aren't as bad as I thought you were, I never thought I could say this but you are the best ghoul I have known

Sayo: thanks Miss-

Miss Kasuka, Miss Kasuka Mado

Sayo: Miss Mado

Kasuka: I guess the least I could do is give you my name

Then Kasuka stand up and unleashes her quinque, but then Sayo stands up and takes out his Kagune, which are two red arms with five claws

Sayo: And I guess the cherry over the cake is to give you my kagune to turn it into a quinque, but please call it "Kura"

Kasuka: ¿Kura?

Sayo: Kuramoto Nomura, a pleasure to meet you

Kasuka: I guess we all had secrets at the end huh? so those names on the aprons

Kuramoto: They were from my parents, by the way the owl is a very strong foe, I wish you the best Kasuka

Kasuka: Thanks Kura, good bye

A lash sounds trough the trees that makes the crows fly and a baby inside a room cry, alongside with his mother

14 years later

That night was the end of my life, my mother was cleaning the tables and I was cleaning the plates, my sisters were talking in one of the tables, then a car stopped in the front of the restaurant, a man with white long hair dressed in a grey coat carrying a briefcase, a dove, my mother saw it and told my sisters "get upstairs", they took me by the hand and run upstairs, the last thing I saw was my mother with her kagune ready to fight, while the dove was holding two swords and the last thing I heard was "Kura". My sisters got upstairs where the other two couples were talking and drinking that red liquid, my eldest sister told them "He is here", one of the women said "I will call Yomo, hold him here, let's go hide", she lead us to the third floor, then to the fourth floor, which was just one large room without paint, there at the end my two sisters and me where sitting against the wall and the woman was in front of us looking at the staircase.

After a couple minutes the man with a crooked smile and a twitching eye came with the head of my mother in his hand, and a giant black sword in the other "So many quinques to make out of scum like you, now for the sixth time, where is the owl, I could say we are pair, their father left my beloved Akira without mother, and now I left them without any parents, although is funny to see you replicate humans, now where is the owl?", the woman activated her kagune, a pair of beautiful blue wings. In no time the man with a crooked smile had teared her wings and stabbed her so many times. My sisters left me against the wall, they both stand up, used their kagunes against the man, but nothing happened, a couple minutes the fight extended, but it was worthless, he killed them both while they were clashing their kagunes against his sword, which in a single move turned into two swords, two swords that cut their belly's, enough for them to die slowly. "Looks like is going to rain, I hate rain, it doesn't let me hear your screams, now little shit, where is the owl" the man with a crooked smile said to me, but I couldn't say anything I was shocked, "I guess you don't know either, well, die then". The man with a crooked smile went flying against a wall, a man with waiter clothes and white hair had kicked him, he grabbed me by the hand and led me downstairs to the street, "who are you?" I said, "call me Yomo" the man said, he got me inside a car, I looked back at the restaurant just to see the man with the crooked smile looking at the car. "Where are we going?" I asked Yomo, "We are going to a place where you will be safe, Meiko right?", "Yes" I said with a sad face, "Don't worry everything is alright now".

After an hour we got to a cafeteria called Anteiku

Once inside an old man was waiting with three cups of coffee

Yoshimura: Come here, sit, Yomo how did it go?

Yomo: Pretty bad Boss a dove killed everyone, the other to families and his mother and sisters, a single dove, they are getting stronger

Yoshimura: Well you are right Yomo, tell me your name little one, I am Yoshimura

Meiko: Meiko, Meiko Nomura

Yomo: The son of Kura

Yoshimura: Your father was a very good person, and your mother too, drink some coffee

Meiko: *sip* it's pretty good, I didn't know my father, and my mother and sisters, I lived with them ever since I can remember, they taught me everything

I was a very slender kid, a normal size for my age, I had medium light brown hair, my hazel eyes and my smile were the central point of attention in my face, by the time I was wearing jeans and sneakers, along with a red sweater. I always liked long hair, it makes me feel free and happy. While Yoshimura and Yomo were talking I noticed a purple hair girl watching me from a door with a sing of Staff Only, as soon as I noticed her, she closed the door

Meiko: Who is the girl with purple hair that was watching from the door?

Yoshimura: ¿huh? Oh, you mean Touka, how old are you, she is 12 years old, maybe you can be her friend, she if kind of lonely

Meiko: I am 14, sure

Yoshimura: Nice, let me show you where you can sleep

Mister Yoshimura made me follow him into the upstairs where there were some doors

Yoshimura: Here the last door is your room, is usually the room for visits but I this will be your room from now on, now Touka-chan, its too late for you to be awake, let me cover you with your favorite blanket

The room was pretty big it had a bed, a desk, a nightstand, a fridge, a sink, a small bathroom, a wardrobe and a tv in the wall. The bed had a brown cover and white blankets, I got inside of the bed and tried to shut my eyes, all that time I had tried not to cry, but in the bed once all was over I left a river of tears out of my eyes, I had lost everything, my family and my house, then I realized I had to begin from the bottom, I was just lonely and sad. I stopped crying and overheard the other side of the room, Touka´s room.

Yoshimura: Listen Touka-chan, he is just like you, he lost everything too, but you still have Yomo at your side, he doesn't have anyone, you could at least be his friend, I am pretty sure you two will be good friends

Then Yoshimura entered my room

"I am going to send Yomo tomorrow to seek some clothes for you, good night"


End file.
